The present invention relates to an automotive roll-up partitioning system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device having a lock mechanism that stops the rotation of a take-up shaft by detecting when a partitioning member is rapidly pulled out.
Automobiles such as hatchbacks, vans, station wagons, and the like, use partitioning systems to protect passengers from baggage by using a partitioning member to stop baggage when it moves toward the passenger compartment due to, for example, the sudden application of the vehicle brakes. The partitioning member is a net, or the like, that expands to separate the baggage area from the passengers compartment. Alternatively, the partitioning member expands to cover the baggage in the baggage area.
In these conventional partitioning systems, the partitioning member does not loosen, thus reliably and safely preventing baggage from moving even if a large load is applied to the partitioning member.
Japanese patent publication number 6-2454, discloses a partitioning system including a roll-up device, a tonneau cover, and a partitioning member. The roll-up device is mounted behind the seat back. The ends of the roll-up device are fixed to the side walls of the vehicle. The tonneau cover is rolled up by the roll-up device. The partitioning member is integrally formed with the leading end of the tonneau cover. The tonneau cover is pulled rearward following the partitioning member. The leading end of the tonneau cover engages with the vehicle toward the rear of the baggage area, thus providing a tonneau cover device. The partitioning member can also be pulled upward by itself from the roll-up device with the leading end of the partitioning member engaging with the ceiling of the automobile. The base of the partitioning member engages with an engagement piece of the roll-up device. This allows the partitioning member to be stretched taut, preventing it from being pulled out from the roll-up device. This conventional structure keeps baggage in the baggage area from moving toward the passenger compartment.
In this type of conventional partitioning system, however, the space in the baggage area in which baggage can be loaded is restricted due to the need to fix the ends of the roll-up device to the side walls of the automobile and to mount the roll-up device behind the seat back. This prevents the passenger from reclining the seat back. To maximize baggage space, the roll-up device can be fixed directly to the seat back. In this case, the ends of the partitioning member are engaged to the roof of the automobile and the roll-up device, respectively, thus setting up the partitioning member so that it is unable to be pulled out from the roll-up device. This, however, also prevents the seat backs from being reclined. Since providing a taut partitioning member requires engaging the ends of the partitioning member to engagement pieces on the ceiling and the roll-up device, the process of setting up the partitioning member becomes very tedious.
Japanese laid-open patent publication number 5-44381 describes a partitioning system that includes: a roll-up device having a rotatable roll-up shaft kept pulled in a direction of retraction; a partitioning member rolled up by the roll-up device; and a lock mechanism stopping the extraction of the partitioning member, upon detecting rapid pulling out of the partitioning member. This lock mechanism includes a roller member having approximately the same length as the roll-up shaft. The partitioning member extending from the roll-up shaft is turned around the roller member and upwardly extended. If the partitioning member is rapidly pulled upward and a large load is applied to the roller member, the roller member stops rotating. The friction between the roller member and the partitioning member then stops the extraction of the partitioning member. The taut state of the partitioning member prevents baggage in the baggage area from moving toward the passenger compartment.
With the conventional lock mechanism described above, the ends of the roller member are slidably fitted to bearings formed as vertical slots on the casing of the roll-up device. This structure provides rotatable support for the roller member. When a large load is applied to the roller member and the roller member moves slightly upward, engagement sections formed at the ends of the roller member engage with engagement sections formed on the upper ends of the bearings, stopping the rotation of the roller member.
In this conventional partitioning system, the lock mechanism stops the rotation of the roller member. The friction between the roller member and the partitioning member stops the extraction of the partitioning member. Thus, when a large load is applied to the partitioning member, it is possible for the partitioning member to slide against the roller member so that the partitioning member is pulled out, thus reducing the protection provided for the passengers. Furthermore, in this conventional lock mechanism, locking is achieved by slidably fitting the ends of the roller member to the bearings formed on the roll-up device casing, thus providing rotatable support. This tends to result in wear on the ends of the roller member and on the bearings, which shortens the lifespan of the roll-up device. Finally, the roll-up device tends to be large since the roller member of the lock mechanism must be disposed on the roll-up device.